kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AnnieCat07
Welcome AnnieCat07, and thank you for your edit to Category:Female characters! We are glad to have you on the team! This is a wiki dedicated to real articles on subjects related to Kirby and the series bearing his namesake. If you wish to help, Portal: Help Out is just the place for you. You should also have a look at the Editor's Manual - our customized guide to a smooth experience at Kirby Wiki as well as style and content guidelines for articles and other pages. If there's anything you're unsure of, feel free to ask your fellow editors or a site . Enjoy your stay! Blue Ninjakoopa (talk) 16:29, February 5, 2018 (UTC) Gryll's gender Gryll has never been stated to be male or female. This is because Kirby Super Star Stacker was never released outside of Japan. Japan has also sometimes given characters gender-neutral pronouns. We cannot call Gryll a female as a result. Furthermore, Sectonia is the second female final boss in the series, according to the developers. That would imply Drawcia is the first female final boss, and not Gryll, because Gryll does not have a specified gender. Iqskirby Happy February 18:49, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Block I saw your message. I've removed your block; I had only made it 3 days just because I didn't want the repeated process to happen. Anyway, now you know. Everything's cool. Have a good day. Iqskirby Happy February 23:52, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Falluna Moon Hi, the Falluna Moon page isn't in the Moons category...I tried adding it to the category, but it just doesn't work for me... MocFazkip (talk) 21:49, March 17, 2018 (UTC)MocFazkip Super Smash Bros. Category My apologies for not bringing this up sooner with you. I'm dropping by to inform you that articles should only be added to the "Super Smash Bros." category if they fall under at least one of these "rules" (judging on the content on the categories page before you started adding articles); :1. Are playable characters. :2. Are playable locales. :3. Are obvious references to copy abilities. :4. Are heavily associated with Smash (which is why the category exists on King Dedede's page, for example) Trophy and sticker appearances (cameos as well) do not belong in that category. Rather, please use the "Super Smash Bros. series characters" categorization, as that covers trophy's, stickers, and cameos. Thank a bunch! Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 17:16, March 31, 2018 (UTC) Artwork If a page doesn't currently have an Artwork section, create it below the Trivia, and not above it. Thanks. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 16:42, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Images Do you know how to add images to the wiki? I can help you if you don’t know. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 16:58, April 14, 2018 (UTC) I've just leared how to. :Cool. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 17:23, April 14, 2018 (UTC) Your uploading images is okay, but there are a few problems. You've been replacing larger images with smaller versions; that shouldn't be done, as those images are naturally large, not simply scaled up. Please understand that the reason they're being reverted is because what happened shouldn't have happened in the first place. Secondly, you've uploaded images that feature background transparency, which is good for the most part. The problem is that some of those images are smaller than the ones that don't have background transparency (click the two images to see the combative sizes). While what you did was an improvement in some aspects, it was also a downgrade in other ways; it'd be preferable to try to remove the background than to suffice for a smaller image. Lastly, I mentioned not plastering an image on every page you can put it on, because that's excessive; you seem to have either forgotten or ignored this. Take those Kirby Café images as an example. You put it onto six different pages (and somehow didn't put it on the Kirby Café page, where it is most relevant). Please do not do that. Also, as I'd also instructed you, please read this. I'm relying on the idea that you're actually going to use your talk page like a normal person, and not ignore this. Iqskirby (talk) 02:07, October 10, 2019 (UTC) Sprites When you are adding sprites, please remove the background from the image and make it a .PNG. If you make it into a .GIF or .JPG, the image will automatically regain the white background you just removed. It's getting very tedious to fix your mistakes, especially since I already suggested you remove the backgrounds before. Meta Kirby52 This won't be pretty. 15:18, May 13, 2018 (UTC) KPL Gaspar Where did you find this? I haven't been able to see Gaspar in the game for years, so I'm curious where you located it. (I don't doubt that it's legitimate, though.) NerdyBoutKirby [[User_talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''Meh meh meh!]] 23:20, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Changing Username Use to change your username. I'm uncertain how your renamed profile and talk pages will be affected by this, though. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:23, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Videos Please do not replace the English videos with the Japanese videos, I do not want an edit war. Yes, there are minimal differences and they are mostly the same, however, those minimal differences are why we're using the English videos. Considering that we are an English wiki, we should always prioritize English over Japanese should it be a different version of a something. Please understand. Cuckoo Kirby fan (talk) 17:08, July 25, 2018 (UTC)Cuckoo Kirby fan Editing user pages Please do not edit other user pages. I know you have good intentions, but that isn’t something you should be doing. Iqskirby (talk) 18:49, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Swearing Hey Annie; I appreciate your positive contributions lately and enthusiasm for stopping vandals, but using harsh language in edit summaries or talk pages isn't really appropriate. Just wanna make you aware. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''The dorky isocahedron returns.]] 19:32, December 28, 2019 (UTC)